The Birthday Present
by purplegirl95
Summary: Bella's birthday is coming up soon and Edward attempts to find the perfect birthday present but Bella may have something unexpected in mind. The story is told in Edward's Pov.


THE BIRTHDAY PRESENT

**Summary**: Bella's birthday is coming up soon and Edward attempts to find the perfect birthday present for her. This is a short story for my best friend [Bella3268] the story is in Edwards pov, thoughts are in italics. I hope you all enjoy.(In this universe Bella agreed to wait a couple of years to be changed and they aren't engaged yet)

"Edward what's bothering you, you've been even more annoyingly brooding than usual," Emmett uttered as he sat down next to me jostling the couch on purpose.

"I'm not brooding, if you must know I'm thinking Bella's birthday is in a week and I'm trying to think of a present she would enjoy," I said trying to get Emmett to leave me be thinking of a present for someone who hates gifts isn't an easy task especially since the think I most want to get her is a car which she would never accept. '_Doesn't she hate gifts' _Emmett's thoughts echo my own on this particular subject.

"Yes she hates gifts and her last birthday isn't exactly her favorite subject on any given day, I need to give her something that let's her know I'm not running for the hills anytime soon, that I'm in this for the long run and I honestly can't think of anything that will do that," I say answering his question before he can actually verbalize it.

"Well you could always change her, that would probably show her your not gonna pack up and leave," Emmett says quickly looking at me like he's worried the very words are going to get him a slap in the face.

"We both know that I'm not going to change her right now, she has so much life in front of her Emmett I want her to go to college live a normal life for a little while so that's out of the question," I say more gently than I've been known to handle the subject of Bella's transformation. '_couldn't you just ask her what she want's'. _

_ "_you could always ask her" Emmett says verbalizing his thoughts.

"I suppose I could, it would probably be better than this utterly unhelpful thinking I've been doing the past couple of day, I'll see you later Emmett" I say as make my way the front door foregoing the garage in favor of a run. As I make my way noiselessly through the forest I enjoy the rare quiet, that a mind reader rarely gets to enjoy. When I arrive in front of Bella's house I can hear Charlie snoring quietly, tired from a long day of work at the station. Bella's breathing can be heard as well but she's far from sleep waiting up for me, As a slip into her bedroom window I see her laying across her bed enraptured in her current book.

"I see you're still reading that book," I say as a means to let her know I'm in the room, so she doesn't startle.

"Not all of us can finish a book as quickly as you," she says looking up from her book smiling softly at me.

"I suppose not," I say making my way to the bed and sitting down next to Bella leaning over to look at the page she's on.

"What took you so long you're usually here sooner," she says putting her book down to give me her full attention.

"Well I was thinking about something, your birthday is coming up soon and I've been racking my brain for something that you wouldn't deem to much and that you'd actually want" I say getting comfortable on the bed and wrapping an arm around Bella's waist.

"You don't have to get me anything Edward, your being here is enough for me, I don't need some expensive present to know that you love me, ok" Bella says looking up at my face her hand along my jaw.

"I am well aware of that, it's just I'd love to give you something and I want to know do you have anything particular in mind for a present," I ask putting my hand over the one she has caressing my jaw.

"Well unless your position on changing me has changed I don't think there is anything I really want for my birthday," she says biting her lip.

"No my position hasn't changed on that particular subject are you sure you don't have something more reasonable that you would be inclined to have," I say looking at her beautiful heart shaped face and warm brown eyes.

"Well there is one thing I want for my birthday but I doubt you would be willing to let me have it," she says looking at me questioningly.

"If you want something I'll get it as long as it isn't dangerous to your health I see no reason not to, as you know money isn't a problem," She must think that the price tag to the thing she wants is far too expensive and is nervous to ask for it.

"The present isn't something you pay for... well some people do but that's neither here nor there um, Edward I want you to... well more or less I'd like you to make love to me," she says struggling to get her words out and talking fast. She wants me to make love to her for her birthday of all the things to ask for.

"Bella that wouldn't be a good idea, that falls under the category of things that are dangerous to your health and I can't endanger you like that," I say watching her face fall as she looks away from me.

"Edward, I know you worry about me and that to you I'm some fragile human being that can't possible realize the danger that you present but I'm not dumb, Edward and I'm sure that you wouldn't hurt me and note that I didn't say couldn't because I am not under the illusion that you couldn't, but I do know that you wouldn't because I am well aware that I'm not the only person who still has some scars on their heart from you leaving, and I know that you couldn't put yourself through that again," she says looking me straight in the eye unwaveringly.

"As true as that may all be just because I wouldn't hurt you on purpose doesn't me I couldn't accidentally end up hurting you when I'm not fully in control of myself," I say knowing that in that situation I wouldn't be fully in control of myself and may succumb to some of my more basic instincts.

"Edward I understand that there is some risk but we could still try and if you feel you're unable to control yourself we can always stop and I wont be mad, I would just like you to give it a chance to push our boundaries a little bit," Bella says trying to make a case for her side of the argument.

"I think our boundaries are just fine where they are and we have all the time in the world for that," I say trying to persuade her to drop the subject.

"Well you have all the time in the world, I'm human and I'm about to turn nineteen so I have maybe a life expectancy of probably eighty that is of course I don't get a fatal disease or end up in an accident so who can say how much time I have with you," she says looking a bit smug.

"Well if that's your only reason I think we can hold off a little longer, Alice hasn't seen any fatal diseases or accidents in your future so I think were safe," I say smiling at her.

"That's not my only reason Edward, I love you and I want you and don't say I already have you I know I have your love and that I have your presence but I want you in a way no one else has had you and I want you to have me in the same way. I know that you may not be physically attracted to my human body you being a vampire and being able to see every flaw so it's okay you don't have to make excuses as to why you don't want to," Bella says avoiding my eyes when she utters her last sentence.

"Bella trust me that is the farthest thing from being true, Bella I want you in every possible way I could have you and as for being physically attracted to you that isn't even a question the very idea of being with you in that way is enough to make my cold dead hear race and if your safety wasn't a matter of concern I don't think I could refuse you even with my upbringing and determination to wait until marriage." I say lifting her chin up so I can look into her eyes.

"Well I wasn't really raised that way Edward I was raised to believe getting married at this age was the biggest mistake you could make, I was raised to wait for love not necessarily marriage and I have no doubt that I love you and that I want you Edward and I don't think that my safety would be a concern but I'm not going to have an argument with you that will only end in both of us angry so how about we both just leave it be, I'm tired and want to go to sleep," Bella says trying to stop where the conversation is going.

"Sure, we can agree to disagree goodnight," I utter before kissing her lips and wrapping my arms around her. As I sit on the bed thinking replaying the conversation in my head and thinking over her view point I realize that her point is valid but I can't put her in danger, I need someone to talk to someone who will listen without judgment and give me an unbiased opinion, I need to speak to Carlisle.

…...

The next morning I left Bella's as I usually do, Silently and as soon as Charlie awakes. I made my way back home determined to see Carlisle before he headed off to work I needed to speak to him about Bella and our discussion. When I made it home the house was silent and not it's usual silence from being inhabited by vampires but the kind of quiet that happens when the majority of the house's inhabitants are gone Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were on a hunting trip and Alice was going to spend the day with Bella and was probably already on her way over. When I walked into the house Esme could be heard humming in the kitchen doing it's annual cleaning, I bypassed the kitchen and made my way upstairs to Carlisle's study he sat in his chair thumbing through a book.

"Good morning Carlisle, I was wondering if I could maybe speak to you about something," I said as I sat down opposite him.

"Good morning Edward of course what's on your mind," he inquired closing his book and allowing me his full attention.

"I need to talk to you about something very personal Carlisle and I hope you don't think any differently of me for what I'm about to discuss with you," I say slightly worried about his answer. '_what's going on?' 'did something happen?'_

"I will never think differently of you Edward, I hold you in the highest regard, what's going on?" he asked trying to quell his thoughts.

"Bella's birthday is coming soon and I've asked her what her idea present would be and her answer was that she wanted to have sex with me and I told her that it would be a danger to her health which I'm sure it is but I wanted to ask you if I'm right about my assumption or not," I ask quickly not wanting to beat around the bush.

"Well it would be a test of your will but not entirely impossible as proven by our Alaskan counterparts who engage in intercourse with humans on a regular basis and leave them practically unharmed," Carlisle says without any judgment coloring his tone.

"So you think that it could be possible without hurting Bella?" I ask unsure.

"If anyone could I think it would be you, Edward you have amazing will power as proven by the fact that your even with Bella that and your love for her. I think if you really wanted that you could do it without hurting Bella but make sure your positive about it because doubt isn't going to help your situation." he says getting up from his desk he has to get to work.

"Thanks for the talk Carlisle, I think it's helped," I say getting up to leave his office as well.

"You're welcome Edward," he says as we part at the stairs him making his way to the garage and me making my way to my room to think on what has been said.

When Bella's birthday arrived I had decided on the perfect present for her and hopefully she would be happy with what I had in store for her. When Bella woke on the morning of her birthday I was still in bed arms wrapped around her.

"Good morning, Sweetheart happy birthday," I said giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good morning to you too," she said before giving me a less than chaste kiss hand on my jaw pulling me in closer. I kissed her back pulling at her waist to get a little closer after several heated moments I pulled back not wanting to start anything.

"Well someones in a good mood this morning," I said smiling at her.

"Well it is my birthday and it's probably best deal with this day somewhat happily besides I woke up next to you and Alice promised she's not making a big deal of it so I'm gonna enjoy that," she said sitting up and running a hand through her hair.

"Well Alice may not be making a big deal of it but I am, if you don't mind? I thought we would spend the day together, have dinner and whatever else you wanna do," I said giving her the option to veto what she doesn't want to do.

"I think that would be nice actually. Charlie gave me his present last night so my day is free," she said smiling, she got up and started picking up her bath essentials while I lounged on the bed. When she came back from her shower she smelled of strawberries and was dressed in a new shirt I hadn't seen probably from her and Alice's shopping trip the previous day.

"So what's on our agenda first," I ask sitting up in the bed.

"Well to be honest I'd be fine just laying around with you all day but I suppose we could do a movie marathon downstairs, which is fine with me." she said smiling at me and grabbing my hand.

Bella and I spent the majority of the day watching her favorite films and having a running commentary on the merits of a romance verses comedy throughout the day. After several movies into movie day we lay on the couch talking as the sun went down outside.

"What time is Charlie coming home?" I asked curious if the chief would be spending the evening with Bella.

"Charlie has the night shift tonight, the deputy is out sick and there short handed so it's just you and me tonight," she said cuddling closer to me on the couch.

"Well how about I make you dinner or we could go to the dinner which ever you prefer," I said trying to take away the chore of cooking on her birthday.

"I think you cooking would be nice, what are you making me?" she asked smiling.

"well I think I could probably whip up some chicken fettuccine for the birthday girl on her special day," I said teasing her.

"Sounds delicious," She said smirking at me. I got off the sofa and headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner for the birthday girl.

When I finished making dinner I brought her a bowl full and a cold glass of water into the living room thinking she could eat her dinner and watch her movie at the same time.

"For someone who doesn't consume food, you sure do know how to cook," Bella said as she ate her pasta.

"Well I have a photographic memory and I occasionally watch those cooking shows that are so popular," I say winking at her. She smiles and finishes her pasta as the movie finishes up.

"I think today has been a pretty good birthday all and all, I think I'm ready for bed," she said as she got up off the couch first putting her dishes into the sink then grabbing my hand and hauling me upstairs. When we got upstairs I laid on her bed while she went to get into her pajamas, when she came back I pulled her into my lap and kissed her on her cheek.

"I haven't given you your birthday present yet and I think now would be the perfect time to." I said much more confidently than I actually felt on the inside.

"What did you get me," she said having no idea that I'm going to give her exactly what she asked for. I kissed Bella slowly pulling her closer to me, she starts to respond to the kiss with the same fervor she had this morning, I pull away kissing down her neck and feel her pulse beneath my lips as I make my way down her collar.

"Edward what are you doing?" Bella asks a little breathless from our frantic kissing.

"Giving you exactly what you want," I said as I grazed my lips along her collar. Bella seemed to accept that answer as I started to unbutton her new shirt and moved my lips to graze the tops of her beautiful breasts. I looked up at Bella as I kissed each mound tenderly, the look in her eyes could only be described as longing. I leaned her back on the bed and made a trail of kisses from her breasts to navel going slowly stopping to look up at the sight of a shirtless Bella spread out in front of me. I placed my hands on the zip of her jeans and slowly pulled them down her legs once off I threw them into her rocking chair.

"Bella are you sure you want to go any further than where we are?" I asked worried that she may have changed her mind.

"yes, I'm sure but one thing before we go any further," she said looking me up and down with a fiery look in her eyes.

"What is it?" I asked unsure of what she wanted me to do.

"You're wearing far too many clothes Edward, Strip." she said reaching out to pull my shirt over my head which she promptly threw to the other side of the room. I got off the bed and pulled off my jeans so we were on a more even playing field.

"I think that will do," I said smiling at her as I climbed back into bed, kissing her soft lips and running my hand down her side to caress her firm little ass Bella moaned into my mouth arching up a little.

"Do you like that," I ask squeezing a little my answer is a small moan designed to drive me wild. As I run my hand over her breast palming them through her bra I reach my hand behind her and undo the clasps in one quick movement, vampire abilities have never come in so handy. I threw her bra in the same direction as her shirt leaning down to mouth at her nipples keeping my teeth a safe distance away, I ran my hand down to the top of her panties slipping a finger into her wet center and pumped twice making her arch off the bed and moan. I then pulled her panties off and threw them where the rest of her clothes where when I looked up at her she was looking at me she slowly nodded letting me know that she wanted what was about to happen. After discarding my boxers and slipping on a rubber I lined myself up to her entrance.

"This may be a little uncomfortable at first," I said trying to ease her nerves and mine. "I love you, tell me when you're ready," I said kissing her shoulder as I slowly pushed into her soft body then halted my movements giving her time to adjust. Once she was adjusted she nodded and kissed me softly. As I slowly rocked into her all that could be heard were moans intertwining together and names called being called fervent, as my thrusts got more and more out of sync I could feel Bella tensing around me, with a cry of my name she hit her climax and I came shortly after undone by the feel of her.

"Happy birthday," I said kissing her swollen lips.

"I think it really was," she said laying there satisfied and sleepy her eyes drooping as she spoke. Bella soon fell asleep too tired to keep her eyes open, after cleaning up I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight until her birthday was officially over.

**Authors note**: I hope you all really like this little one shot and that Bella3268 especially liked it since it was written for her as a birthday present. If you like this and would maybe like to see more in the future let me know, it's always good to get writing exercise and this was fun.


End file.
